Jealously is a Bitch!
by destielislove
Summary: SPOILER ALERT, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 9, SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE SPOILED DON'T READ. After Dean learns about Castiel slept with April, he flies off the handle and gets angry with him, causing the former to reveal his true feelings towards the hunter.


Jealously is a Bitch!

Pairing: Dean/Cas

NC-17

When Dean had found out that Castiel slept with April he was pissed beyond words, he huffed angrily and he looked at the now former angel, he spit fire at him... this made Castiel feel awful, he regretting what he had done, now.. the elder Winchester never thought he would be so angry with him, Castiel sulked around he sat on the couch and he felt his face, water fell from, his cheeks he rubbed it and he got scared he didn't know what was happening, he whimpered slightly he frowned. "Dean I am sorry... I was lonely for companionship. I am still new to his human emotion stuff, I did not know any of this, April never meant anything to me... please believe me." The hunter refused to believe the ex-angel, he was being stubborn, and he just huffed angrily, and he glared at the blue eyed male that sat there...rolled his eyes. "I do not understand Dean, you have slept with numerous amounts of woman... and I sleep with one and you throw a fit... you do not think that all those random one night stands hurt me deeply, if I were to say to you that April was payback... I find someone and you get upset, I have never once gotten angry with you... it is unfair."

Castiel stood there and he huffed angrily and he realized his hands with in fists now, he felt like punching the elder Winchester, he was upset very upset. "Why are you upset anyway?... you are into women are you not?..."Dean shrugged his shoulder and he stood there and he looked at Castiel then he bit his lip, as he sipped his coffee, remaining cool as he could be, he loved seeing Castiel this way...he made him tingly allover... The former angel huffed and he growled. "Never mind I wouldn't accept someone like you to understand. Understand what?" Dean finally said quietly, Cas took a deep breath. "Don't you get it? ...I wanted you and only you Dean... I always longed for you for how many years... and nothing. I wished so hard you would show me a sign you felt for me like I felt for you but nothing! So I gave up hope." Cas felt his bottom lip tremble as he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. "You broke my heart, what was I supposed to do, wait for something that would never happen?" The now human Cas, exploded like a volcano... he had never been like this before, once again the new found human emotions got the better of him, Dean just stood there his mouth shut tight, Cas felt a pang. "I knew it wouldn't mean anything to you..." He walked into his spare room and he cried.

The elder hunter stood there dumb founded not knowing what to say or do, he didn't think it would end this way, he felt a guilty now, very guilty... deep down inside himself he always loved Castiel that is why he got so upset, about April... just the thought of someone else touching him made Dean angry, so he went to Cas bedroom and he knocked on the door. "C…can I come in?" Castiel wiped away the tears he hated crying he wiped his nose on his sleeve, and he sniveled a little. "The door is unlocked." Dean heard this and he stepped inside the room and he looked at Cas and he bit his lip, he stood there awkwardly. "I...I'm sorry Castiel... I..." Cas cut him off mid- sentence. ""Forget it Dean... it's alright." The hunter walked over and he sat beside Castiel, and he looked at him, he was so close he could smell his cologne, Dean smelt good no matter what... his musk drove Cas wild... Dean frowned. "Cas... I got so upset, because I hated the thought of you having sex with a woman... I know that is double stranded but its true... I wanted to be your first..." Cas looked at him with wide eyes, then he swallowed hard. "W...what? Dean... I am... sorry." The hunter shook his head... "I... you mean so much to me." The former angel frowned, and he took Dean's hands. "You can still be my first Dean, I'm still a virgin... in that sense...I want you to be my first."

Dean swallowed hard, and he leaned over and he kissed Castiel's lips passionately, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and he pulled him close kissing him back just as deeply, he had never ever experienced this before, maybe cause he was kissing his one true love, Castiel pulled away only to get air, he looked into the hunter green eyes and he smiled. "I love you Dean Winchester." Then he leant his forehead against Dean's and he looked into his eyes more, now claim me as you own. The ex-angel began to toss his own clothes off, eagerly waiting for Dean too he felt The hunter's eyes on him, he blushed heavily, he finally got all his clothes off, and he laid on the bed naked almost in a seductive way, he knew during intercourse they would be penetration, and had only one place that could do that...he looked at Dean and bit his lip he quivered a bit, then hunter licked his lips, and he soon got undressed as well, Castiel blushed deeply, when he saw how big Dean's penis really was, that made him really nervous.

Dean walked over to the bed and he crawled on top of Castiel slowly he looked into his eyes and he saw the nervousness, he smiled and kissed his lips lovingly. "Don't be nervous... I will be gentle." The hunter then reached over and pulled out some lube from the drawer and he opened it up and he put some on his fingers, then he rubbed it all over his own cock, he applied it evenly, since Cas was now human it took precautions... then he applied more to his fingers and went down at rubbed it on Cas entrance, it felt hot and tight, he shoved his finger inside and lubed it up as well, Cas froze and gripped his arm. "D...dean..." Cas wondered how he was going to be able to take all of Dean inside him, finally Dean was ready... he took his finger out, and he looked into Cas eyes he saw the fear in them. "If you'd rather not, we don't have to?" Cas shook his head. "No I want very much to copulate with you Dean." The elder hunter nodded. "Okay."

Dean spread Castiel's legs apart, and he gently moved his cock towards his entrance, that made Cas stiffen... "Relax Cas... it will hurt more if you don't relax." Cas nodded, and tried to relax, Dean then slid the tip of his cock inside Cas ass... feeling it stretch, Cas squeaked loudly and he whimpered, Dean waited for his ass to stretch and he slid more of his cock inside him, Cas grabbed his shoulder tightly almost bruising them, he tossed his head side to side... it hurt god did it hurt, he whined. "D...dean... it hurts." "You want me to stop?" Cas seriously thought about it, but then he shook his head. "No...just keep going." The hunter nodded, finally he slid his whole cock inside him, and Cas went stiff, Dean waited for a minute... till his muscles stretched and Cas relaxed, Cas tossed his head back moaning. "G...go." Dean began to thrust inside Castiel gently at first then his thrusts sped up, Castiel squeaked again, and he wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and he moved a bit, Dean kissed up his neck and to his throat... leaving little bite marks behind.

Soon the pain turned to pure pleasure, Castiel moaned loudly and dug his heels into Dean's ass cheeks, soon he found him moving his hips with rhythm to Dean's thrusts, bucking his hips upwards, wanting more and more, he was like a 2 dollar whore... moaned and groaning and wanted Dean to fuck him as hard as he would. "F...fuck me harder, please... take me like there's no tomorrow." The former angel begged in between moans, Dean shivered in pleasure as he felt Cas own hard cock, stabbing his stomach, he began to fuck Castiel as hard as he could, he shuddered once he hit Cas prostate, that set Cas off... he moaned out Dean's name lustfully using a few choice curse words. "Right there don't stop please." Every time Dean hit Cas sweet spot he saw white... he realized he was drooling, Cas wiped his mouth and he felt embarrassed... Dean slammed his cock deep inside Cas harder and faster, and that was it... he hit Cas prostate and that made the ex-angel cum allover both men's stomach... his seed spattered all over his own and Dean's bellies, he jolted his orgasm was amazing, Dean was pure amazing.

Dean leaned down and he kissed Cas hungrily, now it was his turn... Cas ran his fingers down Dean's toned chest, pinching his nipples... then he placed his hand over the handprint he gave him, so many years ago, Dean was rough in bed, he pounded Castiel into the mattress, and he loved it... then Dean felt that familiar feeling in his stomach... his cock twitched, and his balls tightened, he groaned more, and he hit Cas prostate again which caused Cas to cry out, and that was enough to make Dean shuddered and grip Cas hard, then he came spilling his seed deep inside the now human Castiel, he moaned loudly as he rode out his orgasm, finally it ended and he looked down at Castiel and he panted and he collapsed on top of him, Castiel welcome the warm feeling of Dean's cum inside him, he looked into his eyes and he kissed him deeply, Dean smiled. "That was so incredible."

The ex-angel nodded and he laughed a little. "I tend to agree, far better than any experience I have ever had..." Dean then pulled out gently, and Cas whined at the loss... then Dean laid beside him still panting a bit. Cas turned on his elbow and smiled. "You are amazing Dean Winchester... I love you." Castiel's face turned red, Dean smiled warmly and touched his face. "I love you too..." The former angel laughed more. "I must say being human has its advantages... like being able to feel love, and feel sex and taste chocolate." He laced his fingers together with Dean's then he kissed them. "Yes I do believe I will like being human after all, although some things I do not enjoy like passing gas, getting sick...now I will be able to enjoy everything with you, PIE! Castiel chuckled, he laid there with the blankets half on so his upper torso was showing off the tattoo he recently got.

Dean smiled and he leaned down and he kissed Cas lips and he ran his fingers over Cas body and he looked into his blue eyes, and he nodded. "Yes so much we can enjoy together, and I cannot wait to get started, the ex-angel smirked playfully and he bit his lip and yawned. "I am feel rather tired now... our activities wore me out, Castiel blushed. Then hunter smiled. "Yes me too..." Dean snuggled into Castiel and he held him tightly and he kissed his lips once more, and he Castiel closed his eyes and he smiled. "Yes indeed being human was good.

The End.


End file.
